


42 - Double Penetration

by Bittodeath



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 100 kink challenge, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for the prompt 42 of the 100 Kinks Challenge: Double Penetration.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300
Kudos: 11





	42 - Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and only now realized I'd never posted it.

Gokudera had been planning this for weeks. Had been getting prepared for weeks. And hadn’t said a word about it to Yamamoto. That baseball idiot – he didn’t play baseball anymore, being a respected and dreaded member of the Vongola family – would probably freak out or do something stupid if he knew what he had in mind.

He knew it was a good surprise because they had talked about it a few years ago, when they were drunk teens making their way into the mafia. The thing was, at that time, Yamamoto bottomed almost every time they had sex – and he wasn’t too keen on the idea if he were to bottom. Gokudera, on the other hand, found himself embarrassingly aroused at the simple thought of having a toy stuffed in him and Yamamoto pounding him at the same time.

He hadn’t said a word at that time, frightened by his own desires. But he was now an adult, and so was Yamamoto. They both knew what they wanted, and hell, they had fought so much, he wouldn’t back out just because double penetration sounded so… intense.

So now he was standing in front of the mirror in his underwear, wondering how he could attract Yamamoto into their bed subtly enough that he wouldn’t doubt there was something more. His face flamed red when he thought about Yamamoto’s warm and lusty eyes on him, about those callous hands working up his skin and those sweet lips murmuring filthy things that got him going. Moaning slightly, he slid his hands down his underwear, taking hold of his half-hard cock and pumping slowly

He moved to the bed, so much for the subtlety, he wanted Yamamoto so much now… He slid off his boxer briefs and kicked them down the bed, grabbing the lube and the dildo he had stashed in the nightstand. His heart was beating fast at the thought of what he was going to do – and what kind of reactions it would provoke in Yamamoto. He loved getting his lover flustered, but Yamamoto wasn’t easily fazed. It was an everyday challenge.

Letting go of his cock, he poured lube on his fingers liberally and immediately put two inside of himself. He was fairly relaxed from all the preparation he had done ahead, and was confident everything would go smoothly. Almost immediately, he started to scissor his fingers to fit in a third, moaning loudly when he brushed against his prostate. Shaking slightly, he pulled them off, coated the toy in lube and pushed it in steadily until the tip nestled a bit too close to his prostate. He nearly came when he heard the door slam shut and Yamamoto’s voice calling him.

“B-Bedroom”, he answered, but his voice was too strained, breathy and shaky to sound innocent or natural.

Soon enough, Yamamoto appeared on the threshold, his pupils blown wide and already sporting an impressive tent in his black trousers. He had recognized Gokudera’s lusty voice the moment he had heard him, but surely he hadn’t been prepared to see his boyfriend spread on their bed, his legs parted and thrusting a dildo inside of himself, his mouth hanging open and drool at the corner of his mouth.

“Like what you see?” the white-haired bomber still managed to say.  
“A lot”, Yamamoto breathed softly, stepping closer as he took off his slacks and shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed, letting his hand trail down Gokudera’s stomach and flicking his thumb to the glistening tip of his cock, making him cry out.  
“Undress completely”, Gokudera asked breathily, “I’ve got something for you.”

Yamamoto obeyed, bending to kiss his lips and easily dominating his sloppy mouth – Gokudera’s mind wasn’t really to their kiss but rather south. Yamamoto gasped when Gokudera started to fit a finger beside the toy, his face relaxed as he took it with ease – well at least as much ease as could be expected from such an act.

“Am I dreaming or are you…”  
“Fit you as well”, Gokudera mumbled, pressing a second finger in and wincing as he started to stretch himself further. “Been preparing this for weeks”, he added, “like the idea?”  
“Oh my God”, Yamamoto answered, his voice straining in a moan, and his hand slid lower, middle-finger gently rubbing Gokudera’s stretched rim around the toy and his fingers. “I want you”, he almost whined, and Gokudera’s hair was damp, his chest shining in a thin layer of sweat as he worked himself open with a third finger.  
“Slick-” he said before his voice got strangled when his fingers accidentally nudged the toy closer to his sweet spot.

Yamamoto nodded fervently and poured a liberal amount of lube on his cock, hard and straining toward his stomach, the tip an angry red and already leaking pre-cum. He hissed when he wrapped his hand around the warm flesh, pumping twice before he rolled over his lover and kissed him deeply.

“Okay, I’m putting it in now”, he murmured in a hoarse voice, pulling Gokudera’s fingers out and holding the toy in place as he penetrated him slowly.

He stilled once the head was in, letting Gokudera catch his breath and adjust to the stretch. He gritted his teeth before relaxing, nodding to Yamamoto to go on. Steadily, the dark-haired man pushed in until he bottomed out, panting heavily. The pressure on his cock was amazing and it was taking all his self-control not to ram into Gokudera like a mad-man.

“Hayato”, he groaned, “you feel so good- I won’t last long.”  
“Me neither”, Gokudera replied. “Gimme your hand.”

He took Yamamoto’s hand and put it on his lower stomach, gasping at the contrast between the warmth of the hand and the cold of his rings. Yamamoto’s eyes widened.

“Wow. I feel myself in you”, he said, his fingers running along Gokudera’s abs. “Is it alright if I move now?”  
“Go on.”

He gave a shallow thrust, and Gokudera’s eyes rolled back in his head, his insides clenching on him instinctively. He nearly collapsed on his lover and steadied himself with his hands on Gokudera’s hips. Tears started to stream down Gokudera’s face and he threw his arm over his eyes.

“Are you okay, Hayato? Do you want me to pull out?”  
“N-No”, Gokudera nearly whined. “But I can’t do it by myself. Move, Takeshi, please move.”

Yamamoto gave a few experimental thrusts, watching the way Gokudera’s unattended cock twitched under the stimulation, and slowly increasing his speed. Gokudera had his mouth open, his jaw slack as he took him, unable to react in any way, fighting just to breathe.

“Takeshi”, he started to call, his voice quickly turning into shouts of pleasure as his back arched off the bed and he came in long spurts all over his stomach and chest.

Yamamoto winced at the way he clamped down on his cock, and thrusted in him at a maddened pace until he orgasmed. He nearly collapsed on top of Gokudera but managed to pull out, the drag making him hiss in over-stimulation.

“Just a sec, babe”, he murmured – Gokudera was too out of it to protest against the pet name like usually did – and he slowly took out the toy, letting his semen drip from Gokudera’s wrecked hole. “That was amazing”, he added, but Gokudera had fallen asleep.


End file.
